Hidden Emotions
by ramaloki
Summary: Itachi's feelings as he completes the killing of his clan and why he spares Sasuke. Part of my one-shot series. Song-fic. WARNING: potential spoilers.


A/N: So as I was driving home listening to the radio, Getting Away With Murder came on. Singing along I had a thought. This song, to me, really fit Itachi and what could be his thoughts as he murdered his clan. So this one-shot came to my head. This is my first fic I've wrote in years so please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi from Naruto nor do I own Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach.

* * *

Itachi stared as the two people fell in front of him. His face showed no emotion as the ones he called Aunt and Uncle died. A quick glance around made sure no one else was in the area as he slowly walked forward and pulled his two kunai knives out from their chest. With a small flick of his wrist, he cleaned the blades off on the clothes of his relatives.

Somewhere between happiness and sadness

I need to calculate my own madness

And I'm addicted to your punishment

And you're the master

And I'm waiting for disaster

He felt his heart clinch as he looked down at the two once cheerful people but allowed no emotion on his face as he made his way to the next house. Everyone outside had been killed first, an easy task for someone as skilled as him. With all the protection gone in the Uchiha village, Itachi was left on those who tried to hide in their homes. Screams could be heard from many of the houses as Itachi visited each one, his heart breaking as one by one the members of his clan fell and died.

"Please! Don't kill my daughter! Spare her! Take me instead! Plea—".

The cries of a young woman fell on deaf ears as Itachi slashed his kunai through her throat then turned to the little girl who was behind the body of her mother. For a second he faulted, the girl turning into an image of Sasuke. But as the small girl cried louder, the image dissipated and he finished his job.

One by one each of his clan was killed until he had only one house left, the house he called home.

I feel so irrational, so confrontational

To tell the truth again

I'm getting away with murder

And is it impossible to never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Itachi opened up the sliding door and was greeted by silence. What difference did he expect? His parents had to know what was happening by then. Sitting down into a chair in the kitchen, Itachi subtly glanced around. With a sigh, he looked down at his hands. Already they were becoming stained with blood. Standing, he pushed the chair in, even though it wouldn't matter soon. With a glance at the fridge, he decided to treat his self to his mother's home made juice one last time.

With another quick look around to make sure he was still alone in the room, Itachi drank the sweet liquid. He relished it, a fleet look of happiness on his face as a happy memory of his mother played in his head. One last sip was taken before the glass was dropped, shattering on the floor. A small smirk played on his face as he took one last trip down the dark lane of murder.

I drink my drink and I don't even want to

I think my thoughts when I don't even want to

I never look back 'cause I don't even want to

And I don't need to

Because I'm getting away with murder

His mask almost broke when Itachi saw his mother's face. The pain displayed for everyone to see was almost enough for him to spare her. But he couldn't. No, it was his job. He had to. Of course, she would have to be last. His father would never let her come to any harm while he was alive. And by the look on his face, Itachi was in for a rather good fight.

"Itachi," his father said, cold anger laced in his voice.

"Father," Itachi said slowly in return, nodding at him. "Mother," he then said, turning to give her a small nod."

"You have one chance Itachi. Leave now and I will spare you. You are my son, even if you have ruthlessly slaughtered so many of our clan. Leave now and be forgotten."

"Father, you honor me so with your words," Itachi calmly spoke back although he wasn't calm inside. The pain was nearly unbearable to think about. How was he to kill his sweet mother and, although harsh, loving father. "I'm sorry father, but I cannot let you live."

Itachi faced his mother. "Mother, I am sorry. But this has to be done. There cannot be any Uchiha's left."

"Itachi," although trembling, her voice was strong. "This is," she hesitated not sure what she was going to say.

"No more talk," his father said in a loud voice. "What is your choice Itachi? Will you leave or must I kill you here?"

I feel irrational, so confrontational

To tell the truth

I'm getting away with murder

And is it impossible to never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting with murder

Itachi spoke no words as he lunged as his father. He knew that this fight would be hard but over fast. And he knew he would be the victor. '_I wonder if he knows he has no chance.'_ The thought only flickered over Itachi's mind as he blocked a shuriken thrown at him.

Itachi had to admire his father right then. The man knew he had no chance at beating his son yet he still fought to protect his wife. It didn't take long before Itachi found an opening in his father's moves. And with one quick jump at the older man, Itachi's father crumbled on the ground.

"Fugaku!" Itachi's mother screamed and threw herself on her husband, crying and wrapping her arms around him. "Please don't die!"

"Mikoto, I'm sorry."

Itachi watched as his father took one last breath and died.

"Mother, I will make this quick and painless. Forgive me."

As he said, Itachi quickly killed the one woman in his life who he actually loved.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

What creates my own madness

And I'm addicted to your punishment

And you're the master

And I'm craving this disaster

Itachi backed up as the blood slowly spilled out onto the ground. He was nearly mesmerized by it, watching it trail across the wooden floor. That spell was broken however as he heard Sasuke's voice yell for mother and father. Slowly moving back into the darkness of the room, Itachi waited. His heart thudded in his chest and he mentally tried to prepare himself for killing his younger brother.

Eyes closed, Itachi took deep breaths. Although it was hard killing his parents, he really wasn't sure if he could go through with killing Sasuke. Every option he thought of was quickly tossed out as illogical or just plain stupid. And as if something knew he had no ideas left to save his brother's life, Itachi was given one. '_It would work.'_ Sasuke would hate him. He needed to hate him. He would allow his brother to live and by letting him live, Itachi would be protecting him. By taking the side of a ruthless coldblooded killer, Itachi could save his younger brother's life.

He watched as the door opened and as Sasuke took in his parents lying on the floor. Walking slowly out into the light, he glared at Sasuke who was currently backing up.

"Brother!"

Itachi could hear the panic his little brother's voice.

"Brother, father and mother are..." Sasuke shook his head.

"Why...how! Who did this to-!?"

Itachi cut his brother off, throwing a shuriken. It landed deeply embedded into the wall. Not even a second later, Itachi watched as his brother flinched and held a hand to his bleeding wound on his arm.

"Brother, what are..."

Keeping the emotion off his face, Itachi glared coldly at Sasuke, cutting him off. He watched as his little brother trembled but continued.

"What are you doing brother?"

Itachi, although wishing to sigh, refrained from doing so. "Foolish little brother."

Closing his eyes, Itachi slowly opened them. He heard Sasuke jolt as Itachi reveled his eyes. It didn't matter though. He had to go through this.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

I feel irrational, so confrontational

To tell the truth

I'm getting away with murder

And is it impossible to never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

The images he was about to show his brother was something Itachi wished he could spare the younger boy. But he knew it was not possible. Itachi needed his brother to hate him and this was the only way for it to happen. So he watched as Sasuke grabbed his head, screaming.

"Stop it! Brother! Don't show me this!"

Itachi nearly flinched but caught himself in time. He had to remind himself that this was needed, that this had to happen to protect Sasuke. But hearing his little brother scream like that was heart breaking.

"Why...why did you?"

He stared at Sasuke as his brother trailed off again, screaming and falling to the floor.

Releasing his move, Itachi's eyes reverted back as he stared at his brother.

"Why...why did you brother?"

Itachi answered right away knowing he needed to fill the other with hate. "To test my strength."

"To test your strength? That's all?"

Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke, keeping all his emotions pushed back and reminding himself, this was all for Sasuke.

"For that alone, everyone..."

Itachi closed his eyes, tilting his head down some. "It was necessary."

Although Sasuke would believe he was talking about something different, it really was necessary. But that was something Sasuke would never know. Itachi listened to his brother and stood there as Sasuke stood up and charged at him.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke screamed, running towards Itachi.

Before he could get much closer, Itachi stuck out, his fist landing deep into Sasuke's stomach. Moving his hand back, Itachi allowed Sasuke to collapse in front of him. He watched as his brother struggled to lift his head. Stepping closer, he heard Sasuke whisper something then say it again louder.

"I'm scared...I'm scared!"

He stood there watching as Sasuke ran out screaming. Itachi knew still what he had to do. Though it pained him deeply to hear his brother scared of him he followed quickly around and appeared in front of Sasuke as the younger boy yelled out with tears for him to not be killed.

Itachi glared at Sasuke while standing there in front of him.

"This must be a lie! This isn't how my brother is. Because..."

Itachi knew he had to stop him. So he said the one thing he knew would hurt his brother, his Sasuke that looked up to him so much.

"I played the role of the older brother you wanted to test your strength." Itachi watched as Sasuke jerked back. "You have the potential to test my strength." He blinked. "And because you thought of me at times as unpleasant and hated me, always wanting to surpass me, this is why I am going to let you live, for my sake." Itachi took a small breath before continuing on. "You are capable of activating Mangekyou Sharingan."

The wind picked up at those words, as if it knew something. Leaves blew around as clouds slowly moved over the moon.

"There is a requirement for that," Itachi said as he continued talking to Sasuke. "Your closest friend, you must kill him."

The wind picked up again, nearly blocking the last two words he spoke. But by the look on Sasuke's face, Itachi knew his little brother had heard him.

"No way."

Itachi didn't let his brother continue.

"Just like I have."

He heard the gasp from Sasuke and knew his brother was thinking about Shisui Uchiha, who was thought to have drowned from suicide. And he was proven right as Sasuke spoke.

"That, brother you…to Shisui?"

"That's right," he replied a cold glare still on his face. "And because of that I was able to have these eyes." For a second Itachi was unsure if he should continue on with this next part, but he knew he needed to. Sasuke would need this information.

"At the main temple of the Nakano Shrine, underneath the seventh tatami mat on the far right side is the clan's secret meeting place. There you'll find the history of the Uchiha clan's doujutsu and for what purpose it exists. The real secret is there."

Itachi forced a smile on his face.

"If you can activate it, then including me the number of people who can use Mangekyou Sharingan will be three." Smile still plastered on his face, Itachi continued. "If that happens, there is a reason to let you live."

I feel irrational, so confrontational

To tell the truth

I'm getting away with murder

And is it impossible to never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

He then laughed, knowing this memory of him would be with Sasuke until he died. "Until then," Itachi shifted, "you aren't even worth killing." He closed his eyes. "Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life." Itachi made sure to put extra force in each word to ingrain it in Sasuke's head.

"Run away, run away, and cling to life. And then one day when you have the same eyes as I do, come to me." Itachi opened his eyes, reveling the Mangekyou Sharingan again and leaving Sasuke collapsed in a fragile state of mind.

By the time Sasuke and the rest of the clan had been found, Itachi has already visited the elders and warned them to not mess with Sasuke. He would know and he would come back and make them all regret it. Sasuke meant more to Itachi than anything else, even if it meant leaving the village as a ruthless, unemotional traitor.

Itachi could only hope that one day Sasuke would forgive him.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this. I really tried to keep the characters in character while still showing Itachi's inside emotions. I'm sorry if some of the wording is wrong. I watched a subbed version of episode 131 for the end part when Itachi talks to Sasuke. So the wording is almost exact form the sub. As for their parents name, I googled that. Sorry if it's wrong.

Please review. I would really love some critique on this. Like I said, this is my first major writing piece I've done in a few years and any tips or helpful words would be great. Feel free to vote on who you'd like next done. It may be or may not be a song fic and it may or may not be as close to the actual series like this.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
